eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
East Street
'''East-Street '''is a Children In Need mini-crossover between British soap operas, EastEnders and Coronation Street. It was broadcasted on BBC1 on 19 November 2010. It stars several actors from both television shows, and depicts humorous encounters between their characters. The crossover was watched by 98.199 viewers, making it the most seen programme that night. The full episode was released on the BBC website, on 1 January 2012. Cast * Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler * Kylie Babbington as Jodie Gold * Jamie Borthwick as Jay Brown * Laurie Brett as Jane Beale * Berverly Callard as Liz MacDonald * Charlie Brooks as Janine Butcher * Sue Cleaver as Eileen Grimshaw * Antony Cotton as Sean Tully * Nitin Ganatra as Masood Ahmed * Shobna Gulati as Sunita Alahan * Jimmi Harkishin as Dev Alahan * Charlie G. Hawkins as Darren Miller * Julie Hesmondhalgh as Hayley Cropper * Shonas McGarty as Whitney Dean * Rita Simons as Roxy Mitchell * Kym Marsh as Michelle Connor * Ricky Norwood as Fatboy * Diane Parish as Denise Fox * Samantha Womack as Ronnie Mitchell * John Partidge as Christian Clarke * Shane Richie as Alfie Moon * Ryan Thomas as Jason Grimshaw * Nina Wadia as Zainab Khan * Jessie Wallace as Kat Moon * Helen Worth as Gail Platt Summary Part One EastEnders characters, Christian Clarke, Jane Beale, Darren Miller, Zainab Khan, and Jodie Gold arrive in Weatherfield where they are greeted by residents, Sean Tully, Eileen Grimshaw, Hayley Cropper and Suntia Alahan. Sean takes an quick liking to Christian and comments about his mussels, while, Zainab and Suntia clash about Asian accents and dresses. In the Weatherfield Cafe, Jane makes friends with Gail and Hayley, and Sean makes a move on Christian but Christian bakes away from him, telling him he's gay and he loves someone else. Meanwhile in Albert Square, drama starts to irrupt for some residents. Newcomers, Dev and Michelle take photos of the Square and are spotted by Jay who wolf whistles at Michelle. Meanwhile, Stacey fights with Janine over Ryan and they end up having a cat-fight, with Ryan himself holding them back. Dev tries to help Ryan, but ends up being accidentally punched by Janine. Inside the Queen Victoria Pub, Kat Moon is having trouble understanding costumer, Jason Grimshaw's accent, so new barmaid, Liz McDonald accompanies him. Kat tells Liz off for her skirt being too short, and Whitney Dean falls for Jason. Back at Weatherfield, Zainab is invited to Elieen's house, and start to talk. Zainab is shocked when Elieen tells her, she has a gay son and a gay lodger and hurries out to the door frame. Jane, Jodie and Darren decide to bring some Weatherfield residents to Walford. In Kathy's Cafe, Denise meets Gail Platt who asks if Denise is married. The two end up talking about their past husbands, where Fatboy overhears them and tries to figure out who's story is best. Gail is the winner. Elsewhere, in the pub, Kat sees Alfie and Michelle do Karaoke but Kat gets jealous and stops it completely. Michelle leaves. Alfie tries to run after her, but Kat stops him and sends him upstairs. Just when the crowd are trying to leave, Liz and Kat have a shocking argument, with Kat saying 'You ain't My Mother', with Liz Saying, 'Oh yes, I am'. Part One ends with people at the pub gasping. Part Two Weatherfield residents are back to their home and some continue to visit Walford. Stacey Fowler and Jane Beale are asked to represent London, so more tourists can visit. Inside The Queen Vic, newcomer, Tyler Watts, stirs up trouble with Janine Butcher and Roxy Mitchell. Denise Fox decides whether to leave Walford for the new exchange programme. Kat Moon's world is turned upside down. Back in Weatherfield, many residents start to leave for Walford, and Peter's stag do at the new RnR is a go- but his night ends in a disaster as a fight breaks out. Hayley joins the Children in Need parade, with scary consequences. Elieen has a heart-to-heart talk with her son. Michelle keeps in contact with an old friend. Fiz's stalker is finally revealed. One member of Salford, makes a huge choice. Meanwhile, in Albert Square, Walford is full with tourists from Weatherfield, those include, Michelle Connor, Roy Cropper, Sarah Platt and David Platt. Janine and Roxy find about Tyler's evil games, and throw a bucket of water over him. Stacey joins Denise as they visit Weatherfield. Ronnie is distracted by Tyler, and soon the pair, end up kissing. Alfie helps Kat find the truth. Whitney ends up in Ronnie and Tyler's confusing love triangle, and takes further action. In Weatherfield, Nick spoils Peter's stag, and the two have a showdown ending in an upset result. The Sweet Shop gets a new assistant. Stacey and Denise arrive in Weatherfield, just when a train is sabotaged and is send flying to Salford. In the Queen Vic, Phil goes drunk and fights with Peggy. Peggy fights back, but unfortunately, Phil sets fire to the pub, causing everyone to run, screaming for their lives. In Weatherfield, a train from Walford, comes crashing down, destroying everything in sight. The residents, look in horror. Part Three After the events of both the Queen Vic Fire and the train crash in Weatherfield, all residents are left in shock and anger. Stacey is continued being trapped in the tower of the RnR, with Peter saving her. Her and Denise arrive back to Walford to see even more horror. Ronnie and Roxy use force to save Phil from the fire and send him to Hospital. Janine is shocked by recent events. Elsewhere in Weatherfield, many people lose loved ones. Hayley is no where to be found. The children in need marathon still continues. Mr John loses his old RnR. Ronnie and Roxy visit Phil in hospital and a few others. The news they hear isn't great. Many residents reunite to fix the pub back to normal. Janine tries to buy the pub again, but Stacey puts a stop in her plans. Masood tries to flee England with Zainab. Gallery East_Street_(19_November_2010).jpg|East Street Cast East Street 1 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 2 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 3 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 4 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 5 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 6 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 7 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 8 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 8 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 9 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 10 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 11 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 12 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 13 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 14 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 15 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 16 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 17 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 18 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 19 (19 November 2010).jpg East Street 20 (19 November 2010).jpg Watch File:EastEnders Show Their Spots - Children In Need Appeal 2010 - BBC One| File:East Street - EastEnders and Coronation Street Unite - BBC Children in Need 2010| File:East Street Behind The Scenes - BBC Children In Need 2010| Category:Children in Need Episodes